


与神骸伴侣们的故事

by sunma_akira



Series: Code Vein After Story [1]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunma_akira/pseuds/sunma_akira
Summary: 对原作的dlc并不满意，就自己妄想了一个故事，希望解决遗憾…更新中
Series: Code Vein After Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161986





	1. 第一幕

“IO！？”

我不自觉喊出了声音，路易米亚都诧异的看着我。

刚打开的红雾出口那里站着一位少女，小心翼翼的正看向这边。

“IO！”，我激动得折返到少女身边。

“继承者sama？”少女看向我。

“你是IO吗？你不记得我了吗？”，我扶上她的肩膀，身上的淡淡的气味和柔软的触感让我回忆起与IO第一次相见的情景，这让我更加想要去相信。

“是继承者sama吗？我一直在找你”

“你……失去记忆了吗，还是别人……抱歉，我……”

少女慢慢靠近我，那金黄色的眼睛荡漾着波纹看着我，然后探出头，用鼻子贪婪的吸食我身上的空气。

“继承者sama，我找到你了！”她突然抱住了我。

“我没有放弃，因为我一直相信……”

“真的，找到你了，我……”

“这是IO吗”，此时路易他们也折返回来了。

少女戛然而止，躲进我的背后。

“IO酱，你又回来了吗……”村雨一脸不可置信，心中却充满希冀。

“这是真的吗，IO从血泪晶大树里出来了？”八云也探头打量着这个少女。

“IO……”米亚看着这个少女，手掌握拳举在胸前，没有敢上前确认。

大家把这个少女围了起来，好奇的看着她。

她害怕的把头埋入我的怀里。

当时，第一次见到IO的时候，情况似乎是反过来的。

我想起了那一天，如当时的IO一般，梳理抚摸着这个少女纯白的发丝，告诉她：“大丈夫 大丈夫“。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

在这之前，我原本带着IO留下的琥珀色血泪晶来到红雾出口，使用它打开了通往外界的通道。

只是没想到路易、米亚、八云，甚至是村雨，都察觉到了我那寂寞的想法，跟随着我来到这里。

“和我们说一声不好吗，是同伴吧，我们。”

被米亚骂了，我第一次见这样的她，即使被骂了，心中却是暖暖的。

“大家，只知道向前，也需要有人在身后支援吧……”村雨拍了拍旁边和自己大小不相称的巨大背包，和大家都流露出了开心的笑容。

就这样，我们决定开始进行外部世界的探索之旅。

只是还没开始多久，我们就遇到了这个与IO一模一样的少女。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

日色西垂，我们并没有前进很远，未知的外部世界很可能存在着大量的怪物，即使只是从御堂展示的影像中看到，那种怪物带来的威吓与恐怖却深深震撼了我们的内心。

我们找到一处破败不堪的房屋后，村雨和八云就开始准备埋锅做饭了，虽然并不需要吃饭，但正如八云说的，这可能是回忆起自己还是人的唯一证明了。

大家围绕着火堆坐在一起，目光不约而同的都指向了抱住我左手臂的少女。

“那个……”，村雨最先向她说出了口。

少女却无动于衷，先是看向火焰，之后又把目光转向了我，静静的呼吸着我的气息，沉寂了下去。

路易和米亚问了这个少女很多问题，但她总是爱搭不理，只是依靠在我的身边。

众人无法，只能看向了我，我也知道可能只有我才能得到回答了，甚至比大家更期待她的回答。

我脱口而出：“IO？你是IO吗？还是我们认错了……”

少女打量着我的面孔，歪了下头，我心头突然一跳。

她终究没有回答我，我只得再问。

“你还记得你的名字吗？”

“名字？”

“嗯嗯，你的名字，可以告诉我们吗？”我又期待了起来，同时又害怕。

路易他们也打起了精神，看向少女。

“继承者sama”

“我的名字叫”

“AI”

“A~I~”

大家复读少女的名字，我心中的期待也随着大家的声音落空了。

“那你就是神骸伴侣吧，但是现在克鲁丝的……”依旧是村雨先提问，只是看到路易的脸后，捂住嘴不再问下去了，大家也都担心的看向路易。

这次名叫AI的少女终于看向了村雨。

“我一直追寻着继承者sama，她（他）的气息，我终于找到了她（他）。”

AI又朝我靠近了一点，我甚至感觉到了她的心跳和我的心跳，咚咚的声音冲击着鼓膜。

“可是我已经不是继承者了，神骸已经被IO……”

“继承者sama，我一直一直在找，不知道您到底在哪，但是我知道您的气息，我追寻着它，终于找到了您。”

这之后，不管我和大家告诉她几次，这位名叫AI的少女都只重复着这么一句话，把我当成了她的继承者。

但我真的可以把她当做我的神骸伴侣吗，明明IO没离开多久……

“好了，大家。虽然我也很想相信IO还活着，还能和我们相见，但是现在希望大家看清楚，我们这次的首要任务，是探索外部世界。虽然没开始很久，就多了一个要照顾的人，但这不能阻挡我们的脚步，而且这和我们原本的目的并不冲突，我们是要探索红雾外的未知世界，虽然突然多了一个人，但我们的目的没有变化！”路易站起来说道。

“现在已经不早了，大家轮流守夜，明天继续探索。”

“八云，分给大家一些血泪晶。我先守夜，大家先去休息吧。”

众人点头答是，各自吸入分到的血泪晶，然后就休息了。

坐在临时搭建的床上，握着血泪晶，看着血泪晶在跳跃的火焰下映衬的光芒，我又想起了那个一直想陪伴在身旁的神骸伴侣，她诉说的告白，她牺牲自己大部分生命拯救濒死的我，和我一同感受他人记忆的回忆，和我一同战斗的记忆，都倒映在血泪晶上。

“IO“。

脑海荡起波澜，IO好像从未离开我的身旁，紧紧依靠着我的她，音容笑貌好像让我产生了幻觉。

只有理性在不断的纠正我，这个眼前名叫AI的少女并不是IO，但她们相似到好像同一个人，让我无法放着她不管，想要去关爱她。

我看到AI正盯着血泪晶一动不动。

“怎么了，AI“。

“血泪晶可不是用来看的哦，这是大家的礼物，老实的接受吧。“

“嗯，继承者sama！“，听完我的话，AI立刻把血泪晶吸食了，看到她一口不剩喝完的样子，我的心中好像得到了慰藉。

“那休息吧，晚安，AI。“我闭上疲惫的眼睛，心里期待着醒来时是在IO的膝枕上，这样的妄想最近开始变多了起来。

“哈哈~别妄想了我……“，自我嘲弄了一句，带着这一天忽上忽下的复杂心情沉沉的进入了梦乡。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

其他人今天也很疲惫了，都睡得很快，只有路易仍在履行责任，负责守夜的安全。

“克鲁丝，我一定会实现你的愿望的。“路易默默低喃。

抬头望向天空的明月，路易擦拭不动赤剑的手也慢了下来，但警戒四周的心神并没有停下，时刻戒备着保护同伴们的安全。

但他没注意到的是，刚刚吸食完血泪晶的AI，身躯突然抖动着，眼睛中金色与红色的光芒交相辉映，嘴巴大张，口水也顺着嘴角流到了地面上。

（更新中）


	2. 第二幕

以红雾分割的两个世界，并没有很多不同。

“唔嗯~”，清晨的阳光炙烤着我的脸颊，已经是早晨了吗。  
昨晚半夜和八云交换后，我顶着困意，进入临时搭建的床铺，把武器扔在了一旁就沉沉睡去，好像忘记了那个刚刚认识的少女，她应该早就睡着了吧。  
我好像做了一个梦。  
“好舒服~好暖和~”，梦中躺下的地方莫名的温暖和芳香，虽然很舒服但眼前一片黑暗，在黑暗中我好像被水淹没，却丝毫感受不到窒息，大口呼吸时，一股甘甜直冲大脑，不禁涌起意识去摸索，去呼吸，去感受。  
直到疲惫的再次陷入黑暗……

睁开眼镜，深邃的蓝色天空倒影在眼眸中。  
“好痒啊~”，细细的摩挲感在我的脸颊和鼻梁上蔓延，左边的身子稍稍有些压迫感，摩挲的感觉也是从左边传来。  
我转过头去，一双金黄色眼眸正看着我。  
“欸！“  
“继承者sama？你怎么了……“  
“为……为什么……你在这……里……“，为什么这个少女会在这里。  
即使有看过很多神骸伴侣的记忆，我也没想到神骸伴侣和继承者们的关系会这么亲昵，AI正躺在我的身边。  
“抱歉！我~不知道……那个……你……“  
“你们醒了吗？“米亚拉开帐篷走进来说道。  
“关系还真是好呢，呵呵，这才认识了不到一天，就……“米亚看见我们的模样笑道。  
没等她说完，我就抄起武器冲到了外面，只不过，室外的微风反而更让我感到炙热。  
“路易在等你，快去见他吧~”，身后传来米亚的呼喊。  
“哎~”，我叹口气，去找路易的位置。

这是我们雾外调查的第三天，期间遇到了一些小型怪物，虽然不费吹灰之力解决了，但我们不敢小瞧这个未知的世界，在吸血鬼闭关锁国的时间内，外界可能已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
吸血鬼固然能够重生，但付出的代价也十分昂贵，不知不觉失去的记忆，犹如温水煮青蛙，达摩克里斯之剑，最终让我们走向毁灭。我恐惧会有一天会忘记IO，忘记大家。  
我们没有远离红雾太远，如果发生不可预料的事情，还可以退回到红雾中重整旗鼓。  
此时的我们谁也不想再失去。

“大家一定要小心，荒神的种类有很多，要小心它们的突然袭击”。路易从临时政府那里得到了女王诞生前的关于世界发生突变的资料。  
世界由于神谕细胞的不断繁殖，世界上的所有物体不断的被吞噬殆尽，从中诞生的生物，被人类称之为：荒神。  
吸血鬼诞生，是建立在与神谕细胞互相排斥的BOR细胞的基础上，人类为了抵抗荒神的入侵的末日危机中。  
女王曾经是这一末日下的一道曙光，只可惜失败了。

行进了一上午后，暂时休息。  
“这是今天的血泪晶，为了能持续探索，大家一定要节省使用啊。”村雨一边整理行李，一边对我们说道。  
她不仅是我们的武器维修师，现在好像还兼职了我们的保姆，尤其是对米亚，照顾的真是体贴入微。  
“嗯，我们这次携带的血泪晶是有限的，在找到能够抑制渴血的方法前，尽量不要前进太远……”。  
“话说路易，卡莲姐和奥罗拉她们的研究怎么样了，当初她们可是都想让你加入的。如果有你的话，说不定现在我们也不必天天担心血泪晶的问题的了。”  
“我也好好考虑过，虽然姐姐她们研究也很重要，但目前对我们吸血鬼来说最重要的是重新认识这个世界。”  
“是啊！不论是对吸血鬼还是人类对吧。”村雨突然说道。  
“嗯，我们在红雾内失去了太多的时光，失去了朋友、亲人、战友……这一次绝对不再重蹈覆辙。”  
“虽然御堂的手段很无情，但不得不说他的目标是正确的。”  
“这一次，让我们来用我们自己的方式来实现它吧。”路易回过头来，向我们看到。  
大家都能从眼神中感受路易内心的波动，“当然了，你可是我们的队长啊！”，八云伸出没拿鬼伏大太刀的手搂住路易的肩膀，把路易摇晃着靠向自己的身边。  
大家都不约而同的笑了起来。  
“艾米莉如果知道你经常这样，又要生气了。”  
“欸？为啥……”  
八云疑惑着放开了路易。  
“(￣y▽,￣)╭ 哼哼，自己去问艾米莉吧。“  
众人看着八云挠头的模样，笑得更大声了点。

越是向外，一行人越是警惕。  
“也不知道外面还有人类存在吗？”  
“应该还有吧，不过，应该也是活得十分辛苦。”路易想起了那个在旧街区救下来的人类女性，“不管在哪里，人类总是会为了一丝丝希望努力下去呢……”  
“是啊，如果见到了人类，该怎么和他们打招呼呢。想必他们也不相信这世上还有吸血鬼存在吧，哈哈。”  
“只要和他们建立起关系，一定会和我们产生友谊的，我是这么相信的。”米亚语气很坚定，曾经和我们大打出手的少女，现在也成为了我们中最坚定的一员，虽然经历的那些事情有些痛苦，现在回想起来，仿佛是一杯带着苦味的咖啡，让我们不停回味。

“味道……”一直不发一言的AI突然低语道，大家也都看向了她。  
“味道？”  
“你们有闻到什么吗？”  
“没有”，我疑惑的点点头，看向大家好像也是十分困惑。  
AI向左前走去，对于这个少女，相处虽然不过多久，但她作为曾经的一名神骸伴侣，总是让我们想起，那个无私奉献自己，做出解救吸血鬼壮举的IO。  
一路走来，我们也亲眼见到了很多神骸伴侣的悲剧，她们怀着使命感和无私的精神，默默的陪伴在神骸继承者的身边。  
虽然此身早已损毁，但吸血鬼的心还在，看着她们前仆后继的样子，心中依旧疼痛。  
尤其是IO已不在我们身边，大家对AI更想要去帮助她、相信她。  
看着AI步履蹒跚的样子，大家不约而同的对视一眼，跟在了AI的后面。

周围是一片荒原，依稀能看出很久很久的过去这里有人类存在，但现在都已经被沙石掩埋，被荆棘之刺拦腰截断。  
行走了没多久，原本在前方引领我们的AI，缓缓的倒下了。  
黑色的牙装被风吹拂裹着AI的身体在荒原的土坡上滚动着。  
都怪我没注意到她，我不停得漂移空洞，将AI拉到怀里，交给急急忙忙赶过来的路易检查她的状态。  
“……没事，应该只是太过于虚弱了……”  
“是吗，那就好……”我一下子放松了下来。  
将AI交给村雨和米亚，路易站起来，习惯性的摸着下巴，犹豫了一会儿向我们说道：“作为吸血鬼，一般来说不会这样子的……不知道她到底发生了什么事……”  
“会不会是复活没多久呢，以前我刚刚作为吸血鬼苏醒的时候，不也是天天虚弱得要被你照顾嘛。”八云想起了自己的经历解释道。  
“也有这个可能，BOR细胞对吸血鬼的影响很大，像AI这种情况，也不是没可能……”  
“看来回去后，要给她做一次全面的检查了，姐姐她们可能会发现什么……”路易已经在思考之后的事了，他总是想的很多，这样才能继承克露丝的意志吧，希望他别太劳累了。  
正当我和路易、八云在一旁商量的时候，米亚那边传来了紫灯花的枪击声。  
我们立刻冲向了那里。  
我们赶到的时候，地上已经躺下了几头小型怪物了，米亚仍举着枪瞄准怪物尸体。  
尸体的下方，有什么在蠕动着……  
一只手从尸体中伸了出来，我们都屏住了呼吸，然后，一个浑身染血的人，从尸体堆中爬了出来。  
“是人。”  
吸血鬼对人血的气味十分敏感，如果平时经常处于渴血状态，恐怕早有吸血鬼扑上去大快朵颐了。  
“咳咳咳……咳咳，是……是你们就了我吗……”  
人类男性四肢着地，把眼前模糊视线的血块擦干后，向我们低头致意。  
“你先好好休息吧，我们看看附近还有没有怪物存在。”路易冷静得判断道，让我们把他和AI找个可以倚靠的地方保护起来，然后警惕四周，村雨照顾受伤的人类和昏迷过去的AI。  
不久之后，天色变暗了，人类男性也放松了下来，开始和路易互相交流了起来。  
“你们竟然能杀死这些荒神，是附近基地的噬神者吗？“  
“噬神者？是政府的部队吗……”

看着路易和刚恢复精神的人类热烈交流的样子，我和米亚不约而同的笑了笑，一旦有路易感兴趣的话题，想要打扰他就很困难了，我们回到AI躺下的地方。  
这名神骸伴侣从倒下开始，身体就在间断的抖动，嘴里还念念有词，一副即将丧失的样子。  
即使让她使用了比平时两倍还多的血泪晶，身体的状态不仅没有安稳下来，好像反而更让她痛苦了。  
“继承者sama……”  
“继承者……sama……”  
“你在……哪里……”  
“求你告诉……我……”  
“……御堂大人……”  
我和米亚震惊的对视了一眼，为什么AI会提及那个御堂呢，她和那个人有什么关系？  
虽然很想对这个虚弱的神骸伴侣问清楚，但也要考虑到她现在的状态……  
经过了好一会，又给她大剂量的饮用血泪晶后，AI的状态终于稳定了下来。  
这时路易也过来了，身后除了刚才救下的人类男性，后面还跟随着同样衣装打扮的人类。  
他们互相搀扶着，每个人身上都挂了彩。  
但看着路易的背影，好像都安心了很多，八云则跟在人群之后。  
想必他们也都信任了我们吧，能和外部世界的人类重新接触，要先和他们建立友好的关系，就这样不知不觉得我们就实现了第一步。

身后好像有什么动起来，大概是AI醒了吧。  
但是路易为什么怔住不动了呢，他身后的人类也都愣住，反应快的已经大声喊起来了，但双腿好像被打进土地的桩子，一动不动。  
他们看向的是我的身后……  
难道是怪物吗，但是为什么感觉不到气息呢，AI已经先被袭击了吗……  
身后的气温好像突然下降了起来。  
我屏住呼吸，随手抄起背中的武器，向后转身，准备格挡可能冲过来的攻击。  
什么也没有，当我转过身时，察觉到的现状，已经超过了我的反应力之外。  
AI化成了一道黑影，从我身旁冲出，向路易扑过去。  
没能反应过来的路易，被AI一巴掌击飞到一旁。  
她的目标不是路易！  
身上淡淡覆盖的黑雾，眼中闪烁的红光缓了一会才在空气中出现……  
AI丧失了，她的目标是那些挂了彩的人类……  
她已经把一个人扑倒了，人类和她都在大声吼叫，人类是在害怕，她却是因为十分兴奋。  
不能让她伤害这些人，阻止她成为了我心中唯一的声音。  
我冲向前，武器高速移动的破风声响起来，向丧失的AI斩去。  
她可能已经在吸食血液了，没有发觉我……  
AI已经近在身边。  
要斩下去了……  
那张虚弱又怯生生的脸出现在我的脑海中……  
这次……我又要……失去她了吗……


End file.
